Someone Different
by Haddopa
Summary: Cato always thought Clove was a little different. It never seemed like she wanted to win. She was always beating on someone else.


-Someone different-

As her tiny body lies on the ground I try and stop the tears from spilling from my eyes. I've heard the cannon fire already but I don't want to believe it. Clove and I were going to win this together. Hijacked there plains and kill them both but she had different ideas. Somehow she always wanted the Girl on Fire to win.

First she was offered Cinna as her stylist known that he was pure genius and would surely makes us stand out but after Katness volunteered for her sister Clove's ideas changed. She told our mentors that the only place Cinna was meant to be was 12 because everything he made was rubbish. So after that he was moved there.

The next thing that she did amazed me. It was just as the games had started she watched as Katness ran for her bag and when the boy got too close she throw her knife piecing him right through the heart. To make her run out of the bloodbath quicker she throw a knife that landed right in the middle of Katniss's pack.

After she convinced us that lover boy could come in handy to hunt Katness down I often say her giving him more food and watching him more closely. When we found Katness in the river and chased her to the tree. Clove tripped over her own feet, she made a big deal about how her ankle hurt and then limbed the rest of the way. After setting up camp under the tree, Clove volunteered to take first watch. When I woke up in the middle of the night I saw that Clove was still up and watching Katness from the bass of the tree. Then she looked over making sure everyone was asleep before slowly walking over to another smaller tree. Up in the top braches was a dark figure, small in size. I heard Clove mumbling something to her and then pointing up into the braches to something that I couldn't see. Before walking back over and falling to sleep.

What really convinced me was when we heard and saw the little dark girl in the net that we had set. She was screaming Katness's name and when Katness came into view with the bow and arrow Marvel couldn't watch anymore. I think it was because that was Glimmer's. He ran out throw his spear and then died. Clove sat there watching; holding me back saying that if I went out there and killed her everyone would hate us when we won. I believed her sitting and watching as Katness sung to the little girl, as she covered her in flowers, as she saluted her death and as she walked away.

Then Clove made the biggest sacrifice. It came in slow motion. We watched as the red haired girl ran from the cornucopia and into the bushes. Then as Katness made her entrance running to the smallest bag with the 12 on it. Clove ran after her throwing a knife, hitting Katness on the forehead and scrabbling on top of her. Even I could hear her words they were that loud. She started to cut when he came out of nowhere. Thresh must have come running from the other end of the cornucopia because I only see him just as he grabs Clove from behind. It was just as she had said that she had killed Rue and now she was going to kill Katness. I hear her call my name, loud and full of fear. There was some more talking but I couldn't hear it because I was already on my feet running. Then I see the rock in his hand.

They both got away when I arrive at her body, so small on the ground. She has never really had any family, her Dad is a manager of one of the mines, they never talk and her mother never got over losing Clove's older brother in the games. Now all I'm left with is death on my hands and Clove's unfinished wish. Because if Clove's wish is to let the Girl on Fire win, then it will be the last thing I do.

**A/N: I have wanted to write this one shot for ages. I've never thought as Clove being one of the Career's, I always saw the ways she helped Katness win. This was really hard to write because it was in Cato's point of view and I'm really bad at writing things from a guy's point of view. Hope you like.**


End file.
